Say It
by Littlebug21
Summary: Kyoko could never say those three little words but now she really needs. Hopefully her boyfriend can pull them out. Bad summary huh.


I'll never own Skip Beat but a girl can dream.

Say It

"Now Kyoko, what is it you want to tell me?" Ren was exasperated. The evening was going well, Kyoko made a small dinner, the TV was on to a random show, and Ren and Kyoko were lying together on the sofa. It was comfortable for both of them seeing as Ren could hold his Kyoko and Kyoko could cling to her Ren's arms or shirt depending on her position. They've been dating a year with only a few of LME's people knowing, basically the President, Yashiro-san, Maria, and a few other people that needed to know up to date relationships to organize who can work well with others in the future.

Ren has been driven crazy by Kyoko's nervousness and near silence all evening until she finally said she needed to tell him something really important. Hence their positions now. "Ren-saaAAAN!" Kyoko was pinched on the side for the millionth time. A little rule of no formality was instated six months in to their relationship. Really Ren could have done worse, like the ten different times he'd pinched one of her delicate nipples or grabbed one side of her butt all in one month. "You were saying Kyoko." Ren acted as if nothing happened which only made Kyoko more flustered than before. She took a deep breath and blew hot air into Ren's shirt, making him shiver, her own form of torture/punishment. "Ren you know how I have trouble saying IT. Well I need your help saying… IT… on camera."

Ah yes… IT. No it wasn't saying sex, Ren forced her to ask what she specifically wanted before they actually had sex eight months in. IT wasn't just one rushed word that Kyoko had to ask Ren to do, IT was three words she needed to say on her own. But what drama would Kyoko need to say IT on camera? She normally did best friend roles now. "Well how can I help? I can tell you every day and you still wouldn't be able to say IT within the year." Which was true. "The only way you can say it is if you really mean it, and I don't think you're ready yet." Ren really shouldn't blame her. Eighteen year olds aren't as mentally or emotionally mature as twenty two year olds and they are still immature too. Kyoko made an irritated noise and pulled closer to Ren's neck, he could feel her breathe in the crook of his neck.

"I know but I know that I can say IT." Kyoko whimpered, she can say it a million times in her head, but out loud she can't even say the first word. "Then what's stopping you?" Ren rubbed her back as he paid more attention to the girl in his arms rather than the woman on TV. "I'm scared." Oh. That was understandable, to say IT openly means leaving yourself vulnerable to others. Kyoko's left herself vulnerable before and has gotten hurt every time she had.

"But I love you Kyoko." Ren held her closer to him. He's told her that every day and will tell her that until they die. "I know you do Ren. But what if you don't the next day?'' Ren only sighed at this. There were multiple arguments on this subject, but now and days Ren showed her to win more often now. "Just say the words Kyoko, I know you can."

"I… …. …. Ren." Kyoko mumbled to Ren's neck as he felt her grow hot with embarrassment. "A little louder Kyoko." Ren chuckled. Kyoko could be so adorable even when she doesn't realize it. "I… lub goo Ren." Ren busted out laughing as Kyoko sat up and slapped his arm. "I'm sorry Kyoko but 'lub goo'?" Ren sat up also and wiped a fake tear from his eye. He brought her up to his lap and kissed her flushed cheek to show he was sorry. "I lub… you Ren." Kyoko blushed more as she pouted. 'She's dangerous when she doesn't try to act cute.' Ren thought as he tried to control himself from stretching that blush to all over her body as she made erotic sounds to go with it. "Come on Kyoko you know how to say the word correctly." Ren smiled down at her as her blush and his urge went away. Kyoko sat up in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and her head leaned on his collar bone.

"I… love you… Ren." Kyoko whispered as the both stiffened from those words. Ren pulled her apart from him and looked her in the eye. "Say it again." Ren needed to hear to absolutely conform what he just heard. "IloveyouRen." Kyoko shut her eyes as she sped through it. "Say it slower." Ren demanded.

"I… … … …. lo-" Kyoko began.

"Too slow." Ren wanted to hear those words exactly again.

"I… … … …." Kyoko mumbled.

"Speak louder please Kyoko." Ren begged, he needed to hear her again. "Please Kyoko just say it say 'I love you'." Ren pressured Kyoko without realizing it.

"I LOVE YOU TSURUGA-SAN!" Kyoko yelled. She managed to go two steps forward but somehow also went three steps back. Ren tackled her onto the opposite end of the sofa and glared down at her.

"What did I say would happen if you said that again?" Kyoko shivered from both fear and masochistic excitement. "You'd show… your love… to the rest of the world." It was easier to repeat the rule now that she had said the key word on her own. "Exactly." Ren attacked her neck and for the next five minutes the only thing that could be heard were the small sucking noises Ren made as he also licked and bit around Kyoko's neck and Kyoko herself moaning and gasping as she tried to worm away.

Then, for everybody to see the next day, a necklace of hickeys bloomed on Kyoko's skin. Ren was proud of his work well done but the next thing Kyoko said erased his smirk and was replaced by a rare blush.

"I love you too Kuon." Kyoko giggled as she kissed his own flushed cheek.

_There you go. Thank you for reading. I thought it up on the fly and it's an apology for all the loyal readers of A Nighttime Visitor. Better get to finishing my next chapter I guess. Have a nice day/evening!_


End file.
